Mistletoe
by katielynn23
Summary: A nice fluffy DH. A little late but thats okay. How wonderful would Draco's Christmas be if he could spend it cuddled up on the couch with Harry?


Disclaimer: See my profile This is meant to be a very light fluffy fic that I wrote for a friend. Don't take it seriously or get upset if there are mistakes in grammar, spelling or anything like that. It was just written for fun and as a way for me to get back into writing. It's not meant to be anything else. It's also my first slash, so be gentle. ( This is for you Shannnnnon. Enjoy it. haha You are the coolest person ever.  
  
Mistletoe by katielynn  
  
Draco sat awkwardly in the hard, wooden chair. A complicated Transfiguration book lay open in front of him but he had paid very little attention to it. He had come to the library to work on a stupid extra assignment for McGonagall but he was having a very difficult time concentrating. Draco blamed it on the flashy Christmas decorations that the librarian had spent days putting up. Pathetic wreaths with huge red bows lined the walls and the windows had been covered in a fake white frost. It was all very muggle-like but it was no secret that the librarian was a mudblood and she was quite attached to all things muggle.  
  
The library was quiet since most of the other students had gone home for the holidays. The only sound he could hear was the scratching of a quill on parchment which was coming from the dark haired boy in the corner.  
  
The dark haired boy was the cause of his lack of concentration. Every time Draco even looked down at his book, he was distracted by the boy. It wasn't the first time that his attention had been taken by the boy. In fact, on several occasions he had found himself left utterly infatuated with him.  
  
Draco loved to watch him. In the dining hall, every breakfast and every dinner, he would watch him. He just had this unexplainable attraction to him. It was quite unnatural, considering that he, Draco, was in fact a boy and the object of his affection was a boy too. Above all, Draco was a Malfoy. And Malfoys certainly were not to be attracted to other men. It was not allowed and he was certain that if his secret was discovered, he would suffer severe consequences.  
  
Draco wasn't exactly sure when it was that he had started having.feelings for the other boy. Perhaps it was one of the afternoons watching him play seeker in Quidditch. Seeing his lean, hard body fly through the air effortlessly and as if he had always meant to be there. Perhaps it was a lazy morning in Potions when Draco felt his eyes wander towards the boy who sat two rows in front and three seats to the left. The boy who would sit as low as possible in his chair and doodle mindless ramblings on the parchment in front of him to pass the time. If it were not for the mudblood Hermione Granger sitting to his right, he would not have a hope of passing that class. It was thinking that thought one day in class that made Draco realize that he wouldn't mind teaching the other boy a thing or two about potion making. There was definitely no mistaking his feelings; Draco Malfoy, son of the Lucius Malfoy, was attracted to Harry Potter.  
  
The boy in the corner made a sudden noise that was between a cough and a sneeze and Draco was knocked into reality. He watched as Harry moved his hand up to adjust the glasses on his nose and brush the wispy bangs from his eyes. His green eyes were concentrated solely on the parchment in front of him and his look was so intense, Draco felt a slight shiver run down his spine.  
  
Damn you Harry Potter for those green eyes! Damn that scar! It was definitely not Draco's fault that he was attracted to another boy. The blame lied on the boy in the corner for having eyes that haunted you and a laugh that could make anyone smile and unruly black hair that could make anyone want to run their fingers through. Draco felt his cheeks flush at the thought of it. How wonderful would his Christmas be if he could spend it cuddled up on the couch with Harry?  
  
There was now a tapping sound coming from the corner. Harry seemed to have run out of things to write about and was tapping his quill impatiently on the desk. He sighed in frustration and began shuffling the pieces of parchment in front of him into an organized pile.  
  
He was getting ready to leave! A voice screamed in Draco's head. The library was now completely empty and it was rare to find Harry apart from his two sidekicks. This was Draco's chance. His chance to tell him everything...Spill out all the feelings he had been developing so furiously over the past few months. And after he did, then Harry would proclaim his secret passion for Draco and the two of them could go back into Restricted Section and snog.  
  
Harry stood up to leave as he continued to shove his parchment into his bag and through it over his shoulder. He was halfway out the door before Draco was able to get up the nerve to say something.  
  
"Oi! Potter!" Draco called as he jumped up and weaved his way through the tables.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? I've got a meeting with McGonagall. I don't have time for some snide remark or crude insult." Harry said impatiently.  
  
Draco shifted his weight from side to side. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. His eyes danced all around the room as he searched for the words to say the thing he had wanted to say for months.  
  
"Pretty pathetic Christmas decorations eh?" he finally asked indicating the wreaths he had thought about earlier. But that hadn't been at all what he wanted to say but he had panicked.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to talk about? The Christmas decorations? Really Malfoy, I haven't got the time." Harry turned to leave.  
  
"NO! Wait. Just one more thing." Draco called out desperately. Harry paused in the doorway and turned around to face him. Suddenly, Draco knew exactly what he had to do. He took two quick strides forward so that he and Harry were face to face.  
  
"Get on with it Malfoy, I haven't got all day! What do you." Harry was cut short as Draco leaned forward and planted his mouth over Harry's.  
  
Draco had never felt anything like it before. His body shook as he leaned forward to deepen the kiss. He felt his whole body heat up and tiny beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead. Flashes of lights and colours swam before him and he had never felt as happy as he was then. It was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever experienced and he wasn't sure he wanted the moment to end.  
  
When he finally pulled away, he faced a shocked Harry. Draco wiped at his forehead with his sleeve and took a deep breath.  
  
"What.what.Malfoy?" Harry breathlessly stuttered. He adjusted his glasses and tugged at the collar of his shirt. The temperature of the room had risen dramatically.  
  
"You were standing underneath the mistletoe, Potter. We couldn't let that little muggle tradition go to waste now could we?" Draco asked as he motioned to the hanging piece of mistletoe above them. "Happy Christmas."  
  
And with that, Draco walked down the corridor, leaving a speechless Harry Potter behind him. 


End file.
